1. Field of the Inventions
The present invention relates to an articulating headrest of type that is suitable for use in combination with wheelchairs, medical and dental examination chairs, and similar devices that require support for a person's head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Headrests that are formed as an integral part of a seating system and headrests that are separately attached to an existing seating system are well known in the art. Headrests formed as an integral part of a seat and extendable headrests with limited adjustment are well known in the automotive field. Single head-rests that are comprised of single pads and that are capable of limited height adjustments have been attached to wheelchairs to provide added support and comfort to wheelchair occupants. Head-rests formed from pairs of small, generally circular, pads can be seen attached to chairs used for medical, dental and eye examinations. These headrests are used for relatively short periods of time; therefore, the comfort of a person utilizing the headrest is often secondary to the requirement for relatively firm support. Neither the single pad nor the dual pads found in the prior art provide sufficient adjustability to support the different sized and shaped heads and necks found in the general population properly and comfortably. A particularly difficult problem exists for persons without full control or use of their neck muscles, for they are unable to obtain adequate support or comfort over the long term from the headrests existing in the prior art. It remains clear then, that there is a need for a more flexible headrest system that can provide longer term support and comfort for the persons utilizing them.